


Once Upon a Time in the West

by Usaki_Daifuku, UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usaki_Daifuku/pseuds/Usaki_Daifuku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 路人×奥默里克，有白组关系的暗示，灵感源自兔兔（usaki_daifuku）的梦，部分台词原意改编，希望大家食用愉快！





	Once Upon a Time in the West

年轻的牛仔是第一次来这镇子，他自边境上的牧场驱赶牲畜到遥远的集市，返程时口袋里装满了沉甸甸的钱币，正打算到什么地方去好好消遣。他本想到灯火通明的城市去，那里有窈窕销魂的霓虹女郎，腰肢曼妙得如同沙漠里的响尾蛇，罂粟般诱惑的红唇也如蛇信似的危险，据说只要被她们身上的香气沾染，任何男人都会心甘情愿地掏光口袋里最后的值钱货。

但领头的中年人却似乎另有打算，他带着初次离家的牛仔骑马穿过荒芜的原野，来到这座位于山谷中的小镇。群山里的矿藏让这里成为淘金地图上鲜红的标记，想要发财的人们蜂拥而至，用矿山里掘出的废石建立起最初的聚落，然后越来越多的矿民迁移过来，与本地的周边牧民杂居，将这里慢慢发展成人口稠密的小镇。

可如今淘金热早已过去，黄金梦碎的机遇者们纷纷离开，留下来的人们大都无处可去，日子逐渐萧条。大部分因黄金而兴起的聚落都沦为了强盗与土匪的狩猎场，原野与山谷里时常听见枪声，在这干旱的土地上比暴雨时的雷鸣还平常，浸透土地的鲜血比雨水还要丰沛。

然而这座乍看寻常的镇子却在这荒芜危险的废矿区独享宁静与繁荣，成为危机四伏的西部通路上可遇不可求的避难所。往来的牛仔们与他们别在身后的枪守护着这座城镇，但为什么这些骑马的枪手与猎人不往更富饶的地方去，偏爱在这僻壤流连忘返，则是许多人感到好奇却未能得知的。

镇子灰白色的围墙出现在视野里时，太阳正斜斜地落往山下去，金色的光芒敛去刺眼的的锋刃，被薄云染得朦胧的轮廓挂在山峦巅，好像绽放在天空的金色仙人掌花。这里似乎久未下雨，尘土飞扬得迷眼，前辈放松了手里的缰绳，马蹄也随之慢下来，即使是不羁的西部牛仔，到了这里也有应守的礼节。

两匹骏马并排着穿过街道，路边玩耍的孩童打闹着冲他们眨眼，脸上带着仿若熟识的天真微笑，他们认得穿着牛筋的宽檐帽与带轮刺的马靴，这座小镇永远欢迎打扮成这样的旅客。

他们骑马慢步穿过主街，教堂尖顶的十字架在落日的余晖中散发着神圣的微光。年长的牛仔在教堂前稍作停留，等待因四处打量而慢了步伐的青年跟上，然后领着他熟门熟路地拐进小巷。那是教堂的后门院落所在，对开的木门后是马厩与水井，仓库里陈放着干草，麻袋里装着麦麸与玉米片，架子上分门别类的容器里是盐块与干柠檬。

这里的管事显然很懂如何照料马匹，年轻的牛仔望着铺着棕榈叶的棚檐下摆弄着草球的灰鼻梁想。柱子上挂着的衔铁在墙上拖出长而细的影子，正好安放在两片树叶般的耳朵间，让那只刚褪尽灰色杂毛的青马看起来像只白色的独角兽。

年轻的牛仔选了与前辈相邻的马房，他将鞍具与笼头卸下抱在怀里，栅栏门外有专门的挂处，可他却并不放心将这样重要的物品放在陌生的地方。对马背上安身的牛仔来说，质地优良合身的马鞍是比骏马还重要的伙伴，绝不能轻易被人偷了去。

可带他来的前辈却没有顾虑这么多，他将马鞍跨放在木质的鞍架上，又将摘下来的笼具理了理，挂在铁钩上，他素日总是最谨慎的，可今天却显得过于放松。

“放心吧，不会有人在这教堂里偷东西的。”他拍了拍年轻人的肩，显然知道他在犹豫些什么。

这听起来像是经书里那套陈词滥调，类似于不可在圣殿里动刀兵见血光的教条。年轻的牛仔吃惊地看着较年长的男人，平日里行事张扬无束的前辈可不像是会信这些的。但他还是将那些鞍具留在了院子里，随着信赖的前辈走向挂着十字架的木门，上面装有枚铜制的把手铃，做成马蹄铁的样子雕刻着经文。

前辈握住手环重重地敲了敲，旁边的窗页里传来空旷的回音，不算长久的等待之后有脚步声徐徐而来，门扇打开时有一缕斜阳穿过缝隙，照射在里面的来人白皙的脸庞上，为漆黑肃穆的长袍披上金色的绶带。

“傍晚好，两位，请到里面来吧。”应门者的颈项上带着白色的硬领，胸前挂着银质的十字架，看样子是位神父。城镇萧条后许多神职人员选择到别处传播福音，依然坚守这片蛮荒地的，大都是犯了错自领放逐，不然便是真的相信石缝里能开出百合花。

“有阵子不见，奥默里克神父，最近镇子里太平吗？”引路来此的前辈像是与神父熟识，抬手招呼身后的年轻人跟上，“我可听说山谷里来了帮强盗，已经洗劫了好几个村镇，就连治安官也拿他们没办法。”

“他们是逃役的军人，受过正规训练，枪马都很精良，税款却买不到这么好的装备。”神父说话的语调平稳得像淌过山谷的小溪，没有一丝旋涡，没有一道湍流，听不出是讽刺还是理解。

皮靴在走廊里踏出回音，年轻的牛仔望着墙壁上分列立着的圣徒像，开始怀疑前辈是不是忘记了他们在炎炎烈日下骑行，本是为了今晚去个不错的地方好好享受些好服务的。

“这位先生是您的伙伴？”神父对神游的年轻人微微一笑，目光友好地与他交汇，传递着无声的欢迎。

“是我远方表亲家的小子，父母过世得早，我算他半个养父，”年长的牛仔回答，揉了揉年轻人浅褐色的头毛，“年轻人气盛，不懂得规矩，待会您可得耐心教导他。”

“我会好好招待他的，”神父语调郑重地说，重新望向年轻人的目光添了几分柔软，话语温和得好像羽毛落在肩上，“希望你不介意这里的简陋。”

年轻的牛仔顿时了然，他早听说有道貌岸然的神职者将殿堂变作罪恶的温床，将穷苦的妇女与孩童变作夜里闪亮的摇钱树，在十字架上圣子的注视下做着古老的生意，美名曰神助自助者。

神父察觉到对面那双瞳仁里露出鄙夷的目光，鸦色的睫毛轻轻地眨了眨，没有解释什么，转过身去带着两位贵客上楼。显然是熟客的前辈不停地说着路上的见闻，初来乍到的那位却紧闭着唇，他自认算不上虔诚的信徒，就连主日学校的课也多半逃掉了事，可他的母亲生前常去教堂，她虔诚地相信着那些神的代言人，这让他比一般人更加憎恶捧着经卷的伪君子。

“两位旅途劳顿，不妨先去沐浴，容我去为你们准备些酒水与点心。”神父打开距离楼梯较远的那扇房门，做了个邀请的手势。

年轻的牛仔步态轻慢地走进去，木质的檀香袅袅灌进鼻腔，夹杂着书卷散发的油墨味，房间的陈设简朴而庄肃，毫无任何轻浮之风，像是恪守节制的神职人员寝居所，却看不出竟也是寻欢作乐之处。他瞟了眼墙上悬挂的十字架，受难的圣子怜悯哀伤地垂着眼，不知他是否后悔为这罪恶横生的人间受苦。

相比灯火辉煌的城市里那些浮华的销金窟，这里的招待自然算不得精美，但他们本就不是为果腹来这里的，年轻的牛仔没有取刀叉，直接用手拿着切好的凉瓜塞进嘴里，咬出的汁液顺着刚在浴室里修剪过胡须的下颌流淌，滴到他急需降温的下腹部，使那里变得格外地热了起来。

“啧啧，年轻人就是耐不住性子。”年长的牛仔语调戏谑，摇晃着手里的酒瓶，呼吸里带着微醺的起伏。

席间陪坐的神父闻言站起身，步态从容地绕到正想争辩什么的青年身边，仔细地替他拣去落在前襟上的果皮，擦去酒液在皮肤上变干的痕迹，礼貌地牵起他的手，“请跟我到床这边来吧。”

那是张宽敞的显然不止为一人设计的床。早已等不及享受的牛仔毫不羞涩地脱掉上衣，解开裤腰上紧了将近一整天的皮带，尽管脸上未退的婴儿肥让他看起来比实际年轻，但他可是莺燕花丛中的老手，自诩驾驭女人的能力和他在马背上的表现一样。

他躺在床上等待着神父为他引荐某位姑娘，他跟前辈是两个人来的，多叫几位有得挑选更好，却看见神父在他面前款款褪去长袍，露出穿着白色衬衣的瘦削身体，流畅的腰线在壁灯下隐现轮廓。

教会和修院里做这种关门营生的不新鲜，支使贫女陪侍者有，强迫修女代之者有，可从未听说有神父出卖自己。年轻的牛仔满脸惊诧，正想说些什么，下身传来的颤栗却将他的话拧成一阵抖动的气音。

之间那神父跪在他的腿间，含住充血挺立的前端，手掌灵活地搓弄着遗留在外的部分，看得出他的技法十分娴熟，不知是从多少人那里学来的本事。

虽说原本期待的是女人丰满的胸脯，可年轻的牛仔也不是没尝过男人，若要以这种角度来评价的话，这位名叫奥默里克的神父比他过去碰过的所有男妓都要好看，尤其是那双宝石般闪着亮光的蔚蓝眼睛，让他想起母亲曾为他读过的一首关于泪水的诗。

一想到正抚慰着他的这双手亦无数次触摸神像的脚掌，年轻人心里特有的叛逆便让他愈发兴奋起来，但他并不想就这么解决在那张或许曾在白日里言辞凿凿宣称洁净的嘴里，夜晚的布施眼下由他说了算。

他迫不及待地提起奥默里克的肩将他拽上床，背撞在床垫上时神父发出声闷哼，引来正倒酒的前辈往这边看了看，摇摇头后端起杯子自顾自地品尝，教堂自酿的新酒比不得葡萄园的佳酿，却也别有一番风味。

浅浅铺垫的棉絮下是棕榈编织的密网，两具身体的碰撞因此产生更剧烈的摆幅，轻轻晃动的感觉好像在摇篮里做爱，年轻的牛仔认为神父的服务值得最贵的小费，他很快射在那具立誓守贞的身体里。

重新开始时他将神父翻了个身，以驰骋鞍上的姿势挺进，并握住被反剪身后的手腕，就像拽着缰绳，如此释放着年轻人旺盛的精力，宣泄着似乎永远不尽的欲念，意乱情迷之际，动作也逐渐失去克制。身下承欢的神父被顶得连喘息都破碎，只剩越来越凌乱的呼吸为肉体的碰撞伴奏，床单吸饱他的汗水变得潮湿发皱，蓝色的布料颜色往深了去，窗外的夜幕早已降临。

“轻点儿，小家伙，你都快把他折断了。”年长的牛仔拍了拍深嵌在神父腰肉间的手，他不知何时离开酒席走到了床边，“这可不是妓院，他也不是外面那些婊子，你该放尊重些。”

话是听得清清楚楚，但年轻的牛仔依然我行我素，他将前辈说的话当做嘲讽，此种场合下这常被视为特别的情趣。他撩起神父脸侧汗湿的碎发，示意前辈可以先凑合用这张嘴，但手腕被握住扯开的力量却传递着严肃的含义，他疑惑地看着表情不悦的前辈，不明白他为何对这自贱的神父如此体贴。

“没关系的，”反倒是神父先开了口，他的声音破碎得几乎组织不起来，“既然这位先生来到了这里，我就理应让他尽兴，这是我一贯的原则。”他自年长者掌中取回方才捏在身上的手，原样安放到已经现出红痕的腰间，对如在云里雾里的年轻人说，“请继续吧，就按照你喜欢的方式来。”

年长者不再坚持，靠上墙边的躺椅，说的话不像等待享受的金主，倒有兴致谈论孩子的教育问题，“你会把他惯坏的，奥默里克阁下。”

神父微笑着不置可否，再度侵袭而来的撞击很快让他说不了话，仿佛是为了弥补方才不愉快的插曲，他更卖力地迎合着在他身体里开疆拓土的年轻人，欢愉与疼痛相伴的泪水将他的睫毛沾湿，因过度摩擦而变得红润的唇却始终挂着笑意，仿佛他的身体不是在被第一次见的陌生人摆弄，而是与久别重逢的恋人共赴巫山。

赌城里笑靥最含情的交际花恐怕也没有这么好的演技。年轻的牛仔从未享受得起那些明码标价的名媛，他只在剧院里远远地望过包厢里重复上演的欲拒还迎，将鲜花无辜盛开的样子重叠在成人画报封面女郎迷离诱惑的脸上，可这远远比不过神父眼睛里盈动的热情逼真，差点令年轻的牛仔以为他对自己一见钟情，已然坠入了爱河。

远处传来几声鸣枪，马嘶尖厉地划破寂静的夜色，夹杂着急促的鞭响与躁动的狗吠。守夜人敲响报警的钟声，窗外的灯火有的亮起有的熄去，如繁星在大地上明灭。

神父艰难地抬起陷在床垫里的脸，濡湿的黑发迷住他的视线，潮红的耳尖颤动似受惊的鹿。年长的牛仔自喉咙里发出闷怨，吐出嘴里嚼到一半的烟叶，自进来的墙边捡起猎枪，腰带上还别着另一把短货。

“这不是土匪或强盗的作风，只有流浪的破落户才会在镇口虚张声势，运气好的话会有胆小鬼从窗户扔出些保钱，他们就靠这些买醉——不过是乌合之众，见到我的枪就会逃之夭夭。”他示意正翻身准备下床的年轻人不用紧张，“今晚我请客，你留在这里好好享受，下次可就轮到你付款了。”

年轻的牛仔没听得太明白，连续的高潮让他的大脑缺氧，方才给予过他欢愉的身体又柔软地缠上来，血管和神经中急促奔袭的电流使他无法再思考，很快又重新滚回被体温暖得温热的床榻上。

“多少钱？”酣战到兴头的青年问，“在这里过夜需要付给你多少？”

闭目喘息的神父睁开眼睛，神情中带着些微的诧异，“难道说您的同伴来时没有告诉您？”他抿了抿红肿的嘴唇，尽量让话音听起来清楚些，“我交换的并不是金钱，而是这座镇子的平安。”见对方仍是不明，又语意温和地耐心解释道，“我招待你们过夜，你们守护镇子的宁静，这就是不成文约定的全部内容。”

神父清朗的声音里带着些沙哑，好像刮过戈壁的风，吹得年轻的牛仔面颊刺痛，他猛地握紧手里瘦削的肩，趁着窜上来的酥麻猛烈地抽送，草草地释放在已经满足过几次他的温房里，他的身体依然充满旺盛的力量，可心却像是被突如其来的暴风雪席卷，忽地感到这场性事进行不下去了。

“希望您对我的招待感到满意。”神父仰躺着，面带从未消失的微笑，将手伸向床柱，几番挣扎后才勉强起身，白色的浊溪在他腿间流淌，滴落到小腿上的已经干涸，像是隔夜的奶油散发着酸腥的味道。

年轻的牛仔无言地点头，即使在他去过的最豪华的娼馆，也没提供过如此熨帖的服务。神父扶着墙壁走到浴室里，出来时手里端着盆热水。他仔细地替牛仔擦拭身上每寸皮肤，连褶皱下藏着的污垢也清理得毫无遗漏。

“谢谢您。”话语礼貌得让青年脱口便感到吃惊，他平日从不用如此柔和的语调说话，这听起来太娘娘腔了。

神父麻利地撤掉折皱不堪的床单，将那散发着发酵味道的布料放进篮子里，为几度承欢的棕垫铺干净的亚麻布，将橡木的床柱包围的空间打点成整洁的卧处，“今晚您就在这里歇息吧，有事的话随时叫我。”

年轻的牛仔躺在舒适柔软的床上，刚续好的檀香弥漫在空气里，将淫靡放纵的味道驱散得荡然无存，十字架上圣子的目光所及处重新恢复肃穆，桌台上烫金的精装经书在灯下闪着圣洁的光。他望着墙壁上神父转身而去的剪影，裹着浴袍的身体投射出灰黑色的轮廓，却比彩窗上琉璃色的圣徒们更适合头戴光环。

“我就在隔壁的房间，如果夜里您还需要陪伴的话。”感知到身后灼热的视线，神父徐徐转过身来，“但我得先服务好您的同伴，枪声已经听不见了，我想他很快就会回来。”

门扉被轻轻地合上，年轻的牛仔在最不合时宜的时间想起了母亲，脑海中浮现起棺木被麻绳拉着下落的场景，乌鸦栖停在墓碑新立起的十字架上，离得很近却像是从很远的地方望着他，又奇异地幻化成神父那双含情脉脉的的蓝眼睛，在熄灯后的黑暗里充满爱意地俯瞰着他。有人说高潮时的眩晕与跟神对话的体验近似，他以前曾经对此嗤之以鼻，如今却有点相信了。

次日醒来，年轻人与前辈在路口暂别，他的半养父有家室要照料，几张嗷嗷待哺的嘴全指望他怀揣的那袋钱币，可他却一人吃饱全家不饿，无牵无挂正是享受人生的年华，这镇子有让他想要多待些时日的理由。

神父自然十分欢迎他留下，在教堂里为他准备了房间，每日三餐都用心地奉上，夜里的飨宴更是从不怠慢，像最温顺的奴仆那样任他予取予求。

现在正值闲季，返乡的牛仔经过这镇子惯例会停下歇脚，也有特意前来拜访教堂的熟客。神父体贴地为年轻的牛仔安排了走廊镜头靠外的房间，意在使他远离迎来送往难以避免的噪音，可那些含混不清却意味明显的叹息却能穿透墙缝，在寂静的夜晚听得分外明显。

神父对所有过夜者一视同仁，他迎接那些人时的表情与年轻的牛仔初见他那日一样，送他们离开时的目光也没什么差别。尽管没有亲眼看见，可青年相信神父在帷幔间奉献的低吟与被他拥抱时是同等的情真意切，仿佛他的真心可以分割成无数份平均的赠予，就好像他平等地爱着所有人。

年轻的牛仔感到不可思议，如果红灯下待价而沽的女郎也有神父这般收放自如的演技，那她们的身价定不止翻上一番。他坚信神父所呈现出来的不过是伪装，却不敢确定究竟哪个才是那位阁下的真面目，夜里敞开双腿承欢的情人和白昼诵经祈祷的神仆，哪个才是那黑袍包裹的灵魂的真实本色。

他也不明白自己为何如此想要弄清这些，但再度爬上神父那张永远干净整洁如新的床时，他的动作变得粗暴起来，并故意提出了为难的要求，期待着神父对他求饶，或是干脆拒绝他，他很好奇神父的底线在哪里，这身体如此单薄能承受到什么地步。

令他吃惊也在他意料之内地，神父毫无怨言地接受了他施与的一切，只在最难耐的时候咬紧牙关，将颤抖的喘息埋进被抓皱的床单。牛仔抓着神父的黑发提起他的头，执意要让他的声音暴露在空气中，而后以命令的语气说想说想听神父叫床，并很快得到了满足。神父的呻吟没有刻意做作，他只是不再压抑自己的颤音，将本能的呼唤从声带上释放出来，每阵起伏都带着甘之如饴的轻叹，像是位饱受思慕折磨的情人最终得以与挚爱共赴巫山。

从那之后每次交欢都是如此，年轻的牛仔用尽各种办法想要揭穿神父的伪装，渐渐地他开始怀疑那张永远毫无破绽的脸上是否真的戴着面具。

在某夜酣畅的耳鬓厮磨后牛仔直起身，捡起扔在床边的腰带在神父眼前对折，手臂挥舞着高高地举过头顶，不难想象接下来会发生什么，那可是货真价实的牛皮货，并不是晚间俱乐部里吓唬人的情趣道具。

神父半睁着雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛自下方望着他，皮带在他的视线里挥舞，空气被搅动出的风吹得他汗湿的前额冰凉。但他并没有露出半分害怕的表情，目光出奇地沉静如常，动了动唇语调平静地说，“请别弄破我的脸，我不想吓到明天来领救济的孩子们。”见牛仔没有反应，又慷慨地补充道，“别的地方都可以。”

对折的硬皮霎时间落下，重重地砸在神父耳侧，床垫发出沉闷的声响，布料被带钉的铜扣撕开道口子。年轻人只是对神父的忍耐力感到好奇，听着母亲讲述的经文故事长大的他，终究不是什么恶毒的魔鬼。

“这是从什么时候开始的？”牛仔在床的另一侧躺下，望着神父随之转过来的脸问，“你陪人睡觉，换来他们保卫镇子，这交易是怎么开始的？”

“那是几年前的时期，”神父将故事娓娓道来，“山谷里还有最后的金矿，往来景象比现在繁荣，我刚刚戴上象征神职的硬领，被派遣任职的第一座教堂便是这。”他目不转睛地望着墙上的十字架，像是在受难的圣子面前自证所言不虚，“这是个美丽的镇子，一面是无垠的原野，一面是连亘的群山，我初来便深深地喜欢上了这里，可没想到的是，附近山里的劫匪们也同样，他们时不时地来打劫，搅得这里的夜晚颇不太平。我为此感到担忧和难过，却又毫无办法，只能日夜祈祷，希望神灵给与我指示，该如何守护这镇子的安宁。”

看来这镇子过去的治安与周围那些聚落是一样的糟糕。年轻的牛仔在心里想，以不似他性格的安静态度听着，没有打扰神父的回忆。

“一天夜里，一位路过的牛仔来到这教堂，向我讨要一碗水，我从井边打来清亮的水递给他，他接过碗去，想要的却不止是水了。”神父以平静无波的声音讲述着，眼睛里的光细碎闪亮，好像夜晚眨眼的繁星，“我当即严词拒绝了他，可他并不是轻易便能打发的人，他的身体强壮得像头熊，身手敏捷得像是鹿，不由分说地便进了门，执意要在这里留宿，还要我夜里为他暖床。”

“你打不过他，所以就这么答应了？”年轻的牛仔有些不信，类似的故事他听过太多版本，所有沦落风尘的人都喜欢说第一次是被强迫的。

“没那么快，”神父轻轻地摇头，“他将我逼到房间的角落里，背后便是窗，我回避他时顺手抓了把剪刀，正思考是将那利刃扎进动脉，还是推开窗子跳下去，我担心万一死不了的话，也许还会被他继续折辱。”

“那后来呢？”年轻的牛仔支起手肘，托着下巴问，“是什么让你忽然同意了。”

“外面传来的马蹄声打断了我的思量，街道上那端有孩子的哭喊和老人的求饶，几声枪响后便再也听不见，只剩女人绝望的哭喊和男人放纵的笑声。那女孩很小，恐怕还未初潮，不敢想象她会遭受怎么样的折磨。”神父露出悲天悯人的哀恸表情，声音缥缈得好像来自过往的轻风，吹起夜色阵阵哀愁，“我站在窗边无能为力地望着，如果可以选择的话，我愿意为她承受将要发生的痛苦，这想法突如其来地进入我的脑海。”

说到这里时，神父轻轻地咳嗽了几下，他的嗓音显出明显的疲惫。年轻的牛仔听在耳里，有些后悔方才让神父叫得那么大声。

“我对那步步紧逼的牛仔说，只要他替我救下那女孩，我就愿意为他做任何事。”神父继续道，“一开始的时候他是不信的，以为我只是想借机逃跑。我只好让他将我绑在床柱上，就在这房间里等着他履行交易。”

“你相信他会照办？”这简直是太冒险了，牛仔摇着头问，“他既然绑住了你，就可以立即对你施暴，何必去外面浪费子弹呢？如果他真的是这种人，你又该怎么办呢？”

“那也没办法，”神父叹了口气，“我没别人可求，只能希望他守诺。”片刻的沉默后，他的脸上荡漾开微笑，“虽然对我抱着非分之想，但冲动之外，那位牛仔本质善良，他赶跑了强盗，救下了女孩，还留了些钱给她受伤的父亲作治疗费，所以我也依照约定满足了他的愿望。”

“这么说，他是第一个？”牛仔一语双关，目光不经意地瞟向神父平坦的腹部，又很快移开到别处，现在可不是想这种事的时候。

神父点点头，算是默认，“他在我这里足足待了一个多月，这段时间是我来之后镇子最和平的时光，以至于他说要离开的时候，我心里没有感到轻松，反而十分地不愿。我对他说，这镇子需要他这样的勇士，需要他的马，还有他的枪。”

“那他是怎么回答的呢？”好奇心让牛仔紧接着追问。

“他说，只要我还留在这，就总会有新的勇士，新的马，新的枪。”神父淡笑着回答，“想是他将这里发生的事告诉了别人吧，很快便有新的牛仔来这里，对我提出相同的要求，并愿意支付同样的报酬。久而久之这事便如此持续下来，变成了我与往来的牛仔们默认的契约。”

“镇上的人知道吗？”牛仔白天时常在酒馆里打发时间，镇里的人们谈起这位神父，话语里都是说不完的溢美，仿佛他自带完美的光环，就连最刻薄的人也说不出恶言。

“有的知道，有的不知道，”神父回答，“但他们都装作不知道。”

果然是这样。牛仔盯着神父的眼睛，问了个很尖锐的问题，“你出卖了肉体，这样死后还能上天堂吗？”

“我想是不能了，”神父毫不避讳地回答，“但我并不是为了死后到天国享福才立志成为神父的。只要这镇子上的人们能够幸福的生活，要我下地狱也可以。”

年轻的牛仔不再发问，他终于知道神父付出的爱为何永不枯竭，这位阁下发自内心地感激所有替他保卫镇子的人，他眼睛里饱满深邃的情意是纯粹而真实的，没有掺一丝一毫的虚假，所以经得起任何试探和考验。

“您还有什么想知道的吗？”神父问。故事已经讲完了，可牛仔的视线仍像捕猎的鹰隼般犀利，像是要从他的眼睛里挖出深藏的秘密。

“那个人是谁？”牛仔直截了当地问，“那张被你藏在枕头下的照片，上面的人是谁？”他是在某次俯身纵欲时发现那相框的，他想扯过枕头来垫起神父的腰，却不经意间发现了下面压着的物件，尽管神父迅速地将那照片反扣塞进了床头柜，可他还是看清了那是位面容俊俏却有伤的青年，长着一头亚麻色的发。

神父顿时陷入沉默，低垂的睫毛在他的脸上投下灰色的阴影，眼睛里平和的浮冰碎裂，露出深埋其下的暗流。

“是你的情人？”牛仔看出神父的表情有异，故意揶揄道。

“我怎么可能会有情人呢？”神父自嘲地笑了笑，望向窗外那道穿过深蓝夜色的银河，一颗流星正好从中划过，向着地平线落去，“他是我过去的朋友，是这镇子上的本地人，祖上据说是外国的贵族，因为加入贵格会遭受迫害，所以乘船来到这片大陆避难，成为第一批拓荒者，后代也就在此安家，血脉延续到现在。”

“只是朋友？可你把他的照片放在枕头下……”这绝不是普通的关系，牛仔抓起饭后放在床边的酒瓶，咬开木塞猛灌了几口，听故事没有好酒怎么行。

“因为我见不到本人，他离开这里到大城市去了，我只剩这张照片。”神父眼睛里流淌的波光融化在壁灯的暖晕里，万般柔情中带着令人心碎的悲凉。

“你很爱他是不是？”牛仔擦了擦唇角挂着的酒液，顺手将神父揽紧拉入怀中，让他的额头靠上自己的肩，递过去一口甘甜，“就算是朋友吧，总之你爱他。”

神父没有否认，他是不能说谎的，但眼里一闪而过的光好像星子坠空，再迟钝的人也能看得清清楚楚，充满了年轻的牛仔从未得见的，如海浪般微妙的柔情。如果说神父施与其他所有人的爱是如白日太阳般无私普照的，那他对这位的眷念，便是夜晚高悬的明月独独穿过某扇窗，只为沐浴那最特别的存在。

“他很聪明，自小喜欢看书，所以常到教堂来，在藏书室一待便是整天，我们年龄相仿，交谈过几次后，很快熟稔起来。”回忆如涓流缠绕在神父的思绪，过往如水底的卵石在脑海里发光，比十二重门上的无价之宝还要闪耀，“我们在一起度过了愉快的夏天，讨论向日葵的花轮为何向着光盛开，观察鸟类筑巢的规律和响尾蛇出没的时间，我与他分享经院里教授的晦涩的哲学，他告诉我夜空里所有星辰的名字，他说话时我听到灵魂里敲响了钟声，他望着我时的目光就像有鸽子落在肩上。”

“他知道你爱他吗？”年轻的牛仔问，话语里带着几分同情。

“我未曾对他说过，”神父叹息着摇头，没有意识到自己默认了什么，“我是神父，我有终身誓言，我怎么能……他会瞧不起我的。”

牛仔吻上神父的眼睛，泪水沾上他的双唇，是海水味的苦涩，“那他就配不上你。”

“不，不，请不要这样说他，”神父蓦地抬眼，以前所未有的悲伤语调哀求，“你并不认识他，所以不知道他是多么优秀的人……他是我的骄傲。”

“可他离开了你，只留下这张照片，”年轻的牛仔微皱着眉头，将神父所讲述的，当做寻常痴心错付的故事，“后来发生了什么？你们吵架了？还是他另结新欢？”

“我们从不吵架，他也没有我之外的朋友，说起来这很不可思议，他从小在这里长大，却什么合得来的人，直到遇见我。”说到离别，神父的眼里无限伤感，“是我送他离开的，他的才华在这里只会被埋没，就像深山里不为人识的金矿，而我看到了他的闪光，希望他可以登上属于他的舞台，拥有更广阔的天地与人生……次年春天的时候我将所有的积蓄取出，说服他到东部的城市去念书，那是座陶冶一切的大熔炉，正是可以令他绽放光彩的地方。”

“所以，他就这样心安理得地拿着你的钱跑掉了？”年轻的牛仔并不觉得感动，他为神父的天真而感到难过，那人或许早看穿神父的爱，轻易地便利用了他的真心。

“起初他并不同意，坚持不要我的钱，但我最终说服了他。”神父的嘴角挂着几不可查的微笑，语调竟有些微的得意，可眉梢眼角的怅然却掩不住，“他那么聪明的人怎么会看不清利害，这荒原里是寻不到他所追求的理想的。”

“他走了这么多年，回来看过你吗？”牛仔一针见血地问，不用等待回答，他也猜得到答案是否定的。

“从这到东部的路途太遥远了，大学的课业又很繁重，背负过多的牵挂是飞不高的，我可不希望成为他的拖累。”神父像是在为那人开脱，又像是在为自己强辩，“我不要他回来，他不属于这里。”

瓶中的自酿酒已经见了底，神父想为他的贵客再拿来瓶新的，年轻的牛仔却示意他不用。故事与酒都在最恰当的时候享尽，就像窗外的繁星随着逐渐减淡的夜色退场，这样是最好的落幕。

“明年开春，我也打算去东部碰碰运气，城里人看的报纸上说，属于牛仔的时代已经结束了。我可不想烂在马背上，如果能到船上找份工作就最好，我还没见过海呢，”年轻的牛仔熄灭壁灯，拥着神父躺下，“或许我会见到你的那位朋友。”

“那就请您替我向他问个好。”神父半开玩笑地说，却没有告知那人的名字，而牛仔也没有兴趣问，那根本不重要。

往常神父都会尽地主之谊让客人先睡，可这晚他却先于牛仔进入了梦想，蝶羽般的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动，睡颜静谧得像是一副宗教画，令望着他的年轻人想起船舷上衔着绿叶的白鸽。

街道上安安静静，没有马蹄，也没有枪声，月光下的树在风中沙沙作响，好像守护天使收敛了羽翼降临。


End file.
